Swords of Stone
by StillKickingIt
Summary: Dance of the Dragons. Brother against Sister. King against Queen. Who won the war? A maester, sellsowrd and orphan will find out.
1. Kings Landing

One house, one family

Dragons. Is their anything as terrifying? Melek Couthridge was not sure. He was raised on the North eastern island of Ibben. At five and ten his greatest accomplishment in his entire life was leaving. He had boarded the Prince of the East almost a year ago. The boat itself was not overly impressing but it did have a maester on board. Maester Colburk was an elderly fellow with a snow white beard down to his pudgy gut.

The maester had at first been sceptical of the boy's request. Why would he take the boy as an apprentice? Melek had told Colburk that he had absolutely no interest in becoming a maester. But the boy had pestered him. First he had taught the boy reading and writing skills but seeing that Melek was a quick study he began to teach him more advanced maths. In the year that the boy had been a member of the crew he had read over half of the maesters collection. Melek had always admired Colburk.

Maester Colburk had been raised in the riverlands. He had come from a poor farming family that had not had the funds to take care of him. They had sent him to Oldtown and never spoke to him again. He spent most of his life serving a small holdfast in the stormlands. Unfortunately pirates sacked and murdered all within the holdfast and then burned the towns near. Colburk had only escaped because the pirates wanted to sell the chained man. Colburk then found himself in the possession of Neerios. Neerios freed him and gave him resources in return for the skills of the maester. The Citadel never asked him to return because of the funds that Neerios "donated".

He had many other duties on the ship but he was mainly responsible for the sails as well as the logistics of the vessel itself was originally from westeros. It had been the Daemon Targaryen's personal ship. When his brother the King had exiled him he had sold it to Captain Neerios Calvecky. It was part of the slightly larger fleet of sellships who would be go anywhere to transport and fight for any cause.

Melek was not an imposing figure. He was slight and not brawny. He fought with daggers and not swords. Melek knew that a dagger through the back may not be considered honorable but it had kept him alive more than once through a rationing winter. In Ibben his father had never been around. His mother worked as a courtesan. Servicing many pirates and merchants. He had lived with his grandfather who spoke an old dialect of Valyrian. In his youth he had served in the free cities as a herold and a page. Melek had no use for his family. He had always found them weak and foolish, they relied on people outside the family. If you did this you'd be betrayed.

Melek had begun the day as he usually did in the cabin doing inventory on the food and supplies. Making sure no one had horded any he continued on to the deck and surveyed the surrounding sea. He saw the shore approaching. Blackwater bay smelled of sweetness that felt like poison. He had never seen a castle of that stature. The red keep seemed to stretch up into the heavens. The harbor was massive but ugly. It did not posses the structures of Braavos or the grandeur of Meeren.

Melek went to prepare himself. Neerios had asked him to come along with him to the red keep. King Viserys had not been doing well. Colburk and Melek was there to give support to the grand maester. At least that was the public tale. The concealed reason was to meet with Sir Otto Hightower and discuss a contract. Melek understood that there could be no record of such dealings. He gathered all of his medical supplies as well as the logistics of the sellsword entered the room and grabbed his bag of herbs.

"Boy! We better get a move one. Neerios is waiting, we've already docked and need to make our way to the Red Keep. We ain't no fancy Nobles. They ain't sending someone to carry us up to that damned castle." Continuing to grumble, Colburk slapped the boy upside the head. Melek held his tongue and walked out of the cabin, The crew had mostly left by then but Neerios was standing on the deck looking mildly annoyed. He did not spare Colburk and Melek a secong glance before he turned and began walking,

Captain Neerios was the most flamboyant man that Melek had ever met. He wore long eastern robes that looked more like a dress than a tunic. He had long blonde hair and applied rouge to his face, he looked distinctly female. And yet he was the most terrifying man that Melek had ever anyone questioned his manhood he would go berserk. He had killed many men for the simple crime of insulting the colours that he had chosen to wear that day. He had grown up as a slave in Astapor. He had been part of a harem for a wise master that would much rather have young boys than women. He had then been trained in secret by a rogue unsullied. One night when the Old fat master had taken him to bed he had cut his cock off and put it into his mouth. He had then escaped on a ship and stayed out on the ocean ever since. He only came to shore if it was absolutely necessary. This trip was.

The roads through flea's bottom was quite grimy and unclean. The few nobles they saw were surrounded by armed guards. Melek saw many children begging.

 _They must be quite good_ he thought, _In Ibben when you become homeless you die._

Finally they made their way to the Kingsgate. Two men stood still. Malek could clearly see the Targaryen dragon on their breastplate. Neerios announced their meeting and the guards stepped aside. They walked into an entirely different world.

They were approached by a gold cloaked man. His armor was laced with green. He smirked at them.

"I am Sir Gwayne Hightower of the Kings Landing Gold Cloaks. You must be the Captain of the Stone Swords. Ah and a maester as well." he rolled his eyes at Colburk. He motioned for us to follow him. They entered a tower that seemed quite important. Taking the stairs to the top chamber lead them to an old man sitting behind a desk. He also wore green robes. He looked quite bookish and was looking down at some papers while he chewed on a quill. He looked up and smirked. Malek saw the resemblance to Gwayne and thought that they must be related.

"Ah my sellswords. Aren't you an interesting group? I have heard tales of your slaughters in the east. Captain Neerios how does it feel to be the Butcher of Myr? A grand title for such a low whore!" He began to laugh as if it was the funniest joke that had ever been told. Gwayne did as well.

"Yes, My lord hand. SO grande that the Hand of the King needed me." Meerios said with a dainty smile. The man frowned. "Let me introduce myself, I am Sir Otto Hightower. Hand to King Viserys of the Iron Throne. Let me tell you why you are here. My daughter is married to the old king, She gave him sons. Strong ones. She nursed him back to health after the death of his first wife. But He has named his eldest daughter heir. Now the old King is dying. I need men to help me take the crown for my grandson."

Neerios only raised an eyebrow. Otto had expected more of a reaction but had only gotten silence. The stone swords had fought in many succession wars. The idea behind it was very basic. Otto then explained that his grandsons only controlled four of the twenty dragons that were in the kingdom. The advantage that they did have on their side was that the lords of the realm did not want a Queen when their were two perfectly good sons. The other issue was the fleet. The Veleryons had a huge fleet that gave Rheanyra's cause power. The Stone Swords lacked the numbers and size that the Princess would have on her side.

Otto had then informed them of master Colburks next job. Poisoning the King. Again Otto was hoping for a much greater reaction than he got. Colburk asked what poison he should use. The idea was then put in that they make him take too much milk of the poppy to try and put him to sleep for good. The plan was formed so that they would put it to use in a fortnight.


	2. Small Council

From the Sea we Rise.

 **Hello GoT fans, I started this fanfic a little while ago but the idea has been floating around in my head for a long time. I wanted to created a group of character and insert them into one of the wars from before the time of Aerys and Robert the Usurper. My plan is to show the story of Malek, Neerios and Colburk throughout the Dance. This is not 100% canon but it will not have massive changes to effect overall history. Review if you can as gives my inspiration for me to write more.**

 **StillKickingIt**

Melek was breathing heavy. He had been given the job by Otto to enter the King's chambers secretly. Otto had made sure that the gap between shifts for the Kingsguard was just long enough for Melek to slip in and commit the greatest sin of all. He had entered the bedroom that was laced with the finer comforts that were afforded to the king. There was a exquisite sculptor of a dragon that was at the foot of the bed. The fire was dwindling and the light in the room was low.

The King looked even feebler than Melek had expected. The ruler of Westeros tossed and turned. His once silver hair was now a dull shade of grey. His face was gaunt and looked quite thin. He was very thin and infirm. His eyes almost seemed sunken into his head. His robes seemed to pool around him, looking like he might drown within the violet silk.

Melek stared down at this poor soul. He would not be given a dignified death that befitted his position but rather choked in bed. He grabbed one of the king's silky pillows and slowly brought it down on his face. Viserys began to stir. He reached his arms up towards Melek but Melek just brought his elbows down hard onto the King's chest. Melek then climbed on top of the King. He held firm as the king tried to wrestle from his grip. To no avail Viserys began to succumb to the darkness. At the end he gave up and went limp.

Melek stared at the form of the dead man. No longer King, no longer alive. He didn't know what exactly was worse. He set the pillow aside and straightened the king out. He dropped the goblet beside the bed and crept into the hallway. Malek made his way down the corridor to the chamber that his co-conspirators were residing in. Neerios looked as bored as usual playing with a knife. Colburk seemed relaxed with his feet up on the chair beside him. Otto was the only one who hadn't relaxed. He had been pacing the entire time that Malek hadn't been there.

Malek burst through the door with a crazed in his eyes.

"The King is dead." He smirked and added, "Long live Aegon the second of his name."

Otto sighed and gathered his paper.

"We will need to prepare the small council. I want you and the boy there incase it goes badly. The master will be the one to look at the king. If the grand maester tries to make inquiries then try and dissuade him Colburk. I do not wish to kill any on this night but if I must to protect the fledgling rule of my grandson I will."

He motioned for the Neerios to follow him, with the sweep of his cloak Otto had begun to walk with purpose. He led them to a part of the castle that seemed almost completely shrouded in the light green that the Hightower's adored. Leading them to his chambers he gave them more appropriate garb to wear. Guards uniforms.

It took hours before the Courtier entered. He was breathless with a look of terror.

"The King has perished in his sleep! Shall I ring the bells my lord? Do we need to send someone to Dragonstone? Sir I can personally deliver the message to the Princess if-"

"Be silent boy," Otto shouted, "I will deal with this matter. Wake the Council and the Dowager Queen. Bring the Prince and summon the new maester to look at the King as the Grand Maester will be indisposed."

The boy looked taken aback. This was not the protocol that had been dictated to him. He was supposed to ring the bells to signify the death. It was very strange to wait. Not at all what had been decided. The boy looked at the Hand of the King confused. His look was returned with the hardness of the man's green eyes. The boy backed out of the room bowing.

Otto looked at Neerios, "Kill anyone in that room who tried to leave."

They followed Otto into the small council Chamber. Ser Otto Hightower, the Hand of the King, told those who had there that Prince Aegon would be crowned, whilst Lord Lyman Beesbury, the master of coin, insisted Rhaenyra should be crowned a queen.

"The king is barely dead! This is a shameful way to dishonor his memory!" Beesbury shouted. Aegon who was seated at the opposite end from his grandfather looked quite doubtful. He had also sworn allegiance to his sister.

Ser Tyland Lannister argued, "The oaths made to Rhaenyra twenty-four years ago! They should not be counted. This is a mockery I will not bow to a women on the throne!"

Jasper Wylde looked relived, "the King mentioned that he would not have wanted to see his land passed to a lesser house once her daughter died,"

Otto looked quite pleased. With two powerful men behind his grandson he would be able to do almost anything. Ser Criston Cole stood beside Melek away from the meeting.

"Who the hell are you two? You may be dressed as men of house Hightower but I highly doubt that you are honorable knights. Neerios smirked at him, "Oh good ser do you only bed honorable knights?"

Cole looked shocked at the man's forwardness. He had never seen a man talk about such unholy subjects. Melek snorted quietly and focused on the meeting. Ser Otto was arguing that Rhaenyra was married to Prince Daemon, who would become the true King. The council was beginning to see that the Hightowers would not take no for an answer. The dowager Queen was whispering into Aegon's ear to try and get him to agree. The man looked quite conflicted.

Otto also said Alicent's children would die should Rhaenyra become their queen. This made Aegon's eyes widen.

"You mean she'd kill all of us? Even the children?" He looked visibly shaken. Malek wondered if any decision had been as large as this one. Otto merely nodded staying silent and still. His last five years had been in preparation for this very moment. The Council stayed still as well. Melek swore he could hear the Dowager Queens teeth grinding.

Aegon looked at his grandfather in defeat. "I'll do it for my family. For My brother and Mother. And for you Grandfather."

Grand Maester Orwyle had been silent throughout the meeting. He looked between both of the men, "I predicted a war, Rhaenya would never be willing to give up her birthright your Grace."

The master of Coin stood up, "This is an outrageous showing of treason! I would see you all executed for this! You go against the King's word!"

Cole makes a move towards him but Neerios puts a hand on his chest plate. He kissed Cole's cheek.

"Wouldn't want to go and get your pretty armor dirty Sir knight."

Merek sighed. Bothe he and Neerios darted over to where Lord Beesbury. Neerios grasped his shoulders and sat him down. Hard. Merek removed a knife from his belt. He then ran it along The old lord's throat. He looked shocked as crimson life force flood form his neck. He tried to speak but only more of the liquid emerged from his mouth. He desperately tried to seal the wound with his hands, clutching his own neck.

Neerios spit on the dying man's head. The small council sat in shock. Even Otto had not been expecting that kind of forces from the sellswords. Aegon looked rather faint while his mother looked displeased. Otto stammered something about the man's on faults.

"This man would have defied your will, your grace. He looked to your sister and might have been one of her spies." Neerios said smoothly. The council gave quick agreements to the statement. Another silence followed this as they looked around the table exchanging glances. A knock on the door brought them out of it.

Maester Colburk entered and bowed, "My Lords, your Grace. The late king did seem to succumb to eternal rest in his sleep. There are no signs of any malcontent. Though I have taken swabs to check if it was poison but I highly doubt that."

The Grand Maester seemed shocked, " My lord I thought that it was my duty to see to the king? Who is this man? He looks thoroughly unqualified to even be in this chamber."

"As you have been busy we called upon the very astute maester Colburk. He has served in many lands and is very adapt," Otto smoothly replied. The Grand Maester looked offended by this. He grossed his arms and stuck his nose up. Colburk rolled his eyes, bowed and exited the room. Aegons eyes began to water and his sister-wife held his hand.

"This meeting has been quite productive but we most now look to the future. If we are to secure the Kingdom we look to the Lord Paramounts. I don't believe the Vale will support us. Rhaenrya's mother was an Arryn. The Storm lands are key. As well as the crownlands." Otto began to formulate who would go to convince certain parties to join forces with the Hightower-Targaryen union. A coronation was also planned. The meeting was soon adjourned.

The dowager Queen stood alone looking out the window. Melek was the last remaining person in the room. He did not know what to say. She spoke first.

"I'm not greedy you know? Neither is my father. My son should wear the crown. He would make a wise and just King." She smiled at Melek. He gave her an awkward smile aswell, "I believe he would my Queen."

"This just feels so frightening. That women sits on Dragonstone plotting. She doesn't consider my children family." Alicent Hightower was at her most vulnerable. Melek did something that was most likely against protocol and put his hand on her shoulder. "It feels as if my husband died five years ago but his soul never left his body."

"Your son is the rightful heir, the law dictates. He will make a good King your Grace, don't worry about this so much,"

She looked at him with a wry smile, "Who are you again?"

"I am Melek Couthridge. I work for your father." She raised her eyebrow but said nothing. His hand dropped and he blushed. He had never been this close to such a beautiful women before. She might have had an adult son but she was by no means ugly. She had long golden locks that were sun bleached. Her eyes were the same shade of green as her father but hers shined. She stared at him. The boy couldn't have passed his twentieth name day but he was still good looking. He had a lithe body and dark brown hair that was braided in a foreign style. His eyes were dark grey, almost the color of the night.

She broke the stare and turned away from him. He moved slowly towards the door leaving the Queen to her thoughts.


End file.
